Denial
by Lemonkitty1
Summary: Light is a girl in my fanfic. Might as well! LxLight pairings! If light was a guy in my story... then it would be considered yaoi! LoL...
1. Denial

**Denial**

**Chpt. 1**

** Light gazed at the detective, who was holding her captive, for only a moment before she averted her eyes toward her big, glowing computer screen, of which was flooding with useless information and false sightings of dangerous criminals. She sighed slowly, and then heard the jangle of the shackles clasped around her wrist, which only reminded her that she was a prisoner.**

** 'Why me?' she thought, fingers dancing across the keyboard. She was the main subject for a murderer, a deceiving one at that, but she didn't want to be. Then again… there are a lot of people out there who didn't want to do things, but they did. She groaned at the thought of being falsely accused and thrown into a cold, hard, unforgiving prison cell. The bitter cold she would feel when the nights were bleak, the loneliness that would be ripping through her chest… she shuddered and tried to think of something else.**

** She decided to let her thoughts run wild. Somehow, they led to the day that thoughtless detective chained them together with those shackles mentioned earlier. Privacy is out of the question, and Light had a compelling urge to bring her hand so hard against his face, the bruise will never leave. She sighed at the unrealism her fantasies held, for she would love to see his surprised expression when she took her toll on his face. He will rue the day he messed with Light Yagami.**

** "I would like to know what Light-Chan is thinking." A murky haired, slender man spoke. 'Speak of the devil.' Light thought as she lifted her head to respond.**

** "I was thinking of the satisfaction I would feel if I were to strike you, Ryuzaki." As she said this, the expression on his face never stimulated an influence. 'Emotionless as always…' she thought as the man deliberated. The man, known to them as L, was a very curious looking guy.**

** His hair was jet-black and swaying this way and that like an old oak tree. His pale ceramic skin served as a unique contrast from his foggy shade of hair, and it fascinated Light to a certain extent. His eyes were deep, dark, and almost tempting. If he actually slept, removing the shadowy circles, he could possibly look attractive for once. He had no color in his cheeks or his lips, but his lips looked so soft from a distance, which made her marvel. He wore a plain white, long sleeved, shirt. No logos', no prints, not even a tinge. Cobalt faded, straight jeans draped his legs, and no shoes covered his feet. She wondered if his feet ever got bitter. The way he sat and stood, was more like a bend, or like he was hunched over.**

** Light looked like any typical schoolgirl. She was exceptionally stunning. Eyes like liquid gold, shimmering in the warm light of the sun, if she ever was permitted to see the sun, face like a gorgeous porcelain doll, lips smooth like the surface of a rose, hair flawlessly settled on her petite shoulders like silk. She wore the school uniform that consists of a long sleeved, colorless, button-up polo, a brown tie fitting loosely around her neck, and a brown, plaid, skirt, revealing the majority of her legs. Her shoes were a size 7 brown slip-ons, and here socks were a bright white. It seemed she was just what the doctor ordered. Perfect. She didn't believe as a result she was lovely. She denied it. **

** Little did she know, L thought the complete opposite? He didn't demonstrate it of course, because he didn't know it. He also denied it. **

_**Denial.**_

** Though they both were in denial, they continued their daily lives as if these ponderous thoughts, by no means, crossed their minds. She thought she hated him with a passion. He thought he didn't mind. Their lives at this point may as well be a convincing game of pretend. **

** Light also hated the severe boredom that she had to live through each day. It was at all times the same agenda:**

**-Wake up**

**-Find useful information**

**-Sleep**

**It was the same every single, solitary, unproductive, day of the week. Light longed for variety, even if she had to spend the day with L, even if she had to bring L with her, even if she had to go on a… date with him. She longed for it all. Sometimes, she even dreamed of it; witnessing the glorious sun, letting it beam down on her awaiting face. So much had been neglected from the last occasion she had gotten the last glimpse of that great, blazing celebrity in the heavens.**

** All that could be heard, unfortunately, was the piercing sound of the many keyboards in the room. It drove her NUTS. Each little stupid ~tappity- tap- tap~ convulsed yet another shooting annoyance through her coursing head. Closing her eyes seemed to assist her. L glanced up from his work, and then sighed heavily.**

** "Light-Chan mustn't be falling asleep on the job." L alleged lazily, as if she was some dim-witted annoyance. Those words burned at her, and she countered in the same arrogant manner,**

** "I'm not sleeping. Obviously, you wouldn't be familiar with such an action. It shows." That seemed to work, because his eyes widened ever so slightly before he sighed in defeat. A smirk found itself on her expression, despite the fact that it wasn't long before she truly did fall sound asleep. L noticed this and groaned.**

** By this time, the rest of the investigation group had wandered to their quarters, leaving L to fend for himself in company with a slumbering adolescent. 'Wonderful.' He thought to himself in a sarcastic manner. He rose from his seat and waltzed over to Light in a lethargic fashion. He tried to wake her with a gentle shove.**

** "Hmmm…" she complained. L decided to take a different approach. He started shoving her, and whispering wake up calls to her. She twitched once, and then whispered a random spill of words. L, now totally and completely perplexed, just started nudging her and watching her react. Sometimes was she said was brainless, and sometimes it was comical. It was a new source of entertainment for L. Then he thought of something clever. 'Interrogating people when they're asleep can be very affective…' L thought to himself as he thought up a matter.**

** "Are you Kira?" L asked, hopeful his effort would work.**

"**Thumbs down…" she mumbled in response. **

"**Who is?" L pressed further, unwavering. He was certain to get an answer.**

"**I dunno…" her voice trailed off. 'Or so I Thought…' L contemplated the accuracy of his plan. He decided to ask a question he already knew, for a placebo. **

"**What's the answer to eighty-one squared?"**

"**Nine…"**

"**What is pi?"**

"**3.1415926****53589…something…"**

'**She knows what she's talking about.' L thought to himself. He thought up some ridiculous questions. One question overwhelmed every one of them, so he decided to ask it. Might as well amuse himself now than afterward, for he knew he almost certainly wouldn't get the possibility to do this another time. **

"**Don't you hate me?" he instantly knew the answer, and thought it **_**ludicrous**_** to ask it. She didn't reply for a time.**

"**Don't you?" he asked once more. L thought the entertainment was over, and made a sound of complaint, but just as he was about to leave her there, she said something. Something out of the ordinary…**

"**It's… the… opposite…"**

"**So you **_**don't**_** hate me?"**

"**It's not…" She shifted, more or less, as she spoke.**

"**It's not what?"**

**No answer.**

"**Don't leave me… L." she practically begged in a whisper.**

** For the next hour, L just stared at her, examining her actions and movements as she slept. He pondered with great intensity, and began to gnaw on the surface of his thumb. Light twitched here and there, but the major fixation was on what she was muttering. **

** Now, Light wasn't one to talk in her sleep, but from time to time it happens. L just caught her in the process, and she was stating the most bizarre things.**

** "No…" she whispered. **


	2. The Dream

**Denial**

**Chpt. 2**

** Although L did not understand what the unconscious teen was trying to explain in deep sleep, he still felt differently about the situation. He studied the words she'd said very cautiously, as they ricochet off of the corners of his mind. He was still doing so when he carefully slid his arms around Light, and carried her up to their room.**

** Ls' room became _their _room once L decided to make the irrational decision of chaining her and him together in hopes of finding evidence that Light, in actuality, was Kira. To what it seems now, L's theories weren't looking so… theoretical. L hated the restriction that the bothersome shackles had on him. He knew he couldn't remove them, but he furthermore knew he couldn't keep them on without causing discomfort to either him or her, and L loathed a sore neck during the day. It limited his ability to eat sweets, and how he treasured sweets.**

** He stood there, with an unconscious youth in his arms, utterly unsure of what to do. It was a matter of time to decide when she woke up, only to find herself lying in her enemy's grasp. He shuddered at the thought of her response. He played the entire event in his head like a motion picture; she would slowly open her eyes, then they would widen, she would smack him, he would drop her, she would be even more aggravated… he dare not forecast the bits and pieces that were left.**

** "What am I going to do…" he sighed, racking his brain for any suggestion that would possibly suffice to both their comforts. There were many things he came up with:**

**-Overlook the likelihood of a sore neck and let her sleep**

** He instantaneously abandoned that outlook.**

**-Wake her up**

** 'NO!' he yelled at himself in his thoughts. 'Never, never, nope, NO!'**

**-Lay with her**

** He nearly whacked himself in the face for that idea. Lay with her? Was he crazy? Not only would she overreact, but also no doubt her father would find out, and L would end up DEAD. He rephrased it…**

**-Rest with her**

** It was more realistic, at least. It wouldn't look as bad if L was sleeping _also_. He considered the product of his actions; each one he may perhaps deal with. He sighed heavier than usual. **

** 'The bed wouldn't work' he considered. He figured that it would lead them in an… awkward position, for lack of a better word. He turned his head, ever so slightly, wary not to falter her constant slumber. He spotted a sofa in a distant corner, and smiled in relief. Shuffling over to the side of the couch, he deliberated a solution, or maybe an opening in this situation. He decided to lay face up, so her body would also face the ceiling. They laid the long way, and Light was shorter than L by at least seven inches so L's head was not quite hanging off the side of the divan. It was comfortable to L, however. The only thing that distressed L at all was the reality that an adolescent schoolgirl was resting in his lap.**

** "This is foolishness…" L whispered, closing his eyes and attempting to do something that never even came about to his way of thinking. That would be, sleep.**

** Sleep. That was harder to do than the word gave credit for. Easier said than done. It was pure torture to L, this sleeping thing. He had never tried it. Every time his eyes closed, he saw darkness. Nothing-ness, if such a word exists. Complete night engulfed him, and it frightened him. It in some way made him never want to close his eyes for a second time. Is this what death was like? Closing your eyes forever? Feeling absolutely hopeless in a void of everlasting, and eternal night? But the question was… If one day he did die, or closed his eyes forevermore, what would happen? Would everything else remain the same? What would everyone else do? What would Light do?**

** He shook Light from his thoughts, and decided that Light would probably be the one who closed L's eyes eternally in the _first_ place. He then closed his eyes and saw Lights' face, virtually beaming at him. Her wide smile shining off every word she spoke.**

** _"Don't leave me… L."_ her pure voice spilled over Ls' ears like freshwater falls streaming through the glistening rocks and pebbles. Her lips curved perfectly to form the outline of each phrase. Those lips, softer than a petal, yet they were the deceiving lips of a killer. Her grace was like a dashing gazelle, but she was deceitful like a snake spitting venom. Nevertheless, he chose to let her rest in his lap. **

**He could feel himself rising up from the sofa, as if on a cloud. A forest appeared before L, and Light was standing next to him. L knew he was lost. Lights' beautiful face had tears streaming out her eyes. L felt guilty for no reason. Suddenly, two dark figures walked up from behind her, and grabbed her with incredible force. A faint snap could be heard coming from her arm, and their eyes widened in unison. An ear-piercing shriek escaped Lights' lips.**

"**Nooo!" L's voice was hoarse. He tried repeating the word again, and again, attempting to call her name. It only came out in a whisper. Light looked up and though she was in great pain, she still spoke in her angelic little voice, though drenched in sorrow.**

"**Please L…" she pleaded. _"Don't leave me… L." _L was for once full of emotion, and as she faded out from his view, he whispered under his breath, "Never."**


	3. Mornin

Chpt.3 Whoops…

** Light opened her eyes, expecting to see the investigation room. L had warned her to stay awake, but how could she? It was late, she was tired and that swivel chair was feeling awfully comfortable. The worst part is, L is undeniably going to give Light **_**hell.**_** To L, falling asleep from pure exhaustion was like napping on the job. **

'**Incompetent, self centered bastard,' She thought to herself. And that's when she noticed something. Because something… wasn't… right.**

** For one thing, she was lying down. She distinctly remembered that she was sitting up. In a **_**chair.**_** This felt more warm and fluffy, and **_**warm.**_** It was frightfully soothing to her, to the point that she didn't mind where she was. The weird thing was, she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Then, she became aware of the breathing just above her head. She screamed, flinging her arms around this way and that while pounding her elbows into whatever the hell it was below her. L jolted out of sleep and gasped.**

_**'Definitely NOT a good idea, L!' **_**L thought to himself, struggling with a startled adolescent. L, within his struggle, had somehow found his way off the couch, and he hit the ground. **_**Hard.**_** L shouted, "Damn it Light, it's just me!" **

** Light paused. Then she pouted. "Like that makes it any better." And she rose from the floor brushing herself off, examining her surroundings as she did so. It was a hotel room, that's for sure. Crimson carpeting, tawny furniture, a polished wooden table in the middle of the sitting room, just average. **

** L stood up as well, for the discomfort caused by the chain was creating some strain. L cleared his throat. "I apologize," he began. "I should've awoken you before I made any impulsive decisions. I hope I haven't offended you, Light-San." **

** "Offended? You think I'm offended? I'm more anxious than offended" Light exhaled, deeply. "I'm just saying that it's kind of… alarming, for lack of a better word, to wake up in someone else's arms. I'm sorry I hit you, though. I believe I have more of a reason to be sorry, and at least you didn't leave me down there. I'll thank you for that."**

** "It's quite alright," L stated, slipping back into his weird little slouch. "I believe you had a reason to attack me. I probably would have done the same thing."**

_**'It's such a turn-off when he slouches like that.'**_** Light thought. I mean, sure, Light knew that she shouldn't be thinking that way about L, but **_**come on. **_**He could be attractive if he wanted to. For example, since he'd been sleeping, those dark circles had disappeared from under his eyes and he had more color in his face. His dishelved hair was very… well charming. **

_**'Oh just admit it, it's sexy'**_** Light thought.**

** "Pardon me?" L asked, curiously.**

** "Oh god, did I say that out loud?" Light bit her nail, slightly.**

** L nodded, raising one eyebrow. **

** "Tell me exactly what you heard." Light insisted.**

** "Something about, 'admitting it's sexy'," L muttered, confused.**

** Light shook her head and said, "Forget you heard anything. Please," and then she marched to the door, very clueless about where she was. She paused, fingers inches away from the doorknob, and noticed she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. Her hand retreated from the doorknob and she took a step back. "L, do you happen to have some… extra **_**clean**_** clothes?" she thought some more. "And may I use the shower, since I'm already asking this much of you?"**

** L rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I don't see why not. And I'll see to it that Watari brings up some fresh clothing. The towels should be in the linen closet on your left down the hallway."**

** Light smiled, "Thanks."**

**While light was in the shower, L made a phone call to Watari. **

"**Watari, could you bring up a set off clothing?" L sat on the couch.**

"**They will arrive shortly. Anything else?"**

**L thought, bringing his knees to his chest. "Some of those soft, sugar cookies with the thick frosting."**

"**Of course. Good day, L."**

"**Good day," L set the phone down. He could hear Light singing in the shower, and it was quite pleasant. Almost as pleasant, and he hated to admit it, as the sleep he had this morning. He felt almost lighter than usual. Even though the dream he had wasn't so… pleasant. He didn't want anything in that dream to become truth. It was too frightening, even for him, to imagine. L focused back to the pleasant voice in the shower.**

**Light sang the verses over and over again, for she didn't know the whole song as well as she should have, for she was belting it out pretty strong. She wasn't sure if L could hear her, but she didn't really care. She started again,**

I've heard there was a secret chord

_**That David played and it pleased the lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

**She smiled to herself and began to rinse her hair.**

_**It goes like this, the fourth the fifth,**_

_**The minor fall, the major lift,**_

_**The baffled king composed it hallelujah.**_

**She turned off the water, and reached for the towel hanging outside the shower curtain.**

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluj-**_**AH!**

**She slipped on the side off the tub and fell face first into the bathroom rug. It was fluffy, but it didn't quite break her fall as much as she wanted it to. Her nose ached with growing pain and a warm liquid began pouring itself out of it. She smelt iron and tasted vinegar and copper. Damn.**

**She quickly stood up and rubbed her hand over the mirror to clear the steam. She saw that she had a waterfall of blood running from her nose and dripping off her chin. It was virtually a blood mustache, however disturbing the thought was. Thank god it wasn't broken, however. **

"**Aw, shi…"**

"**Light-San? Are you alright in there?" L asked, standing outside the bathroom door holding the clean clothes she had asked for.**

"**One second…" Light snatched the towel off the towel rack, wrapped it around herself tightly and opened the bathroom door covering her face. L gasped, apparently showing that you can't hide a waterfall of thick blood flowing from your nose. "It's nothing."**

"**It's **_**bruising.**_** Come with me, I'll take care of it." L countered her excuse. Light sighed heavily and followed L into the living room. L fished in a drawer and pulled out an advanced +First-Aid kit. Wow.**

"**Just sit down, and please tell me if it stings," he murmured, gently dabbing a disinfectant wipe across her face. Light blushed, having a man so close to her face in such a situation. **

"**Light, how hard did you hit your nose? Sorry…" he mumbled when she winced. Light sighed. **

"**Really hard… face first on the rug," she told him.**

"**Your nose, Light, it's bruising so badly. How bad does it hurt?" he reached in his +First-Aid kit and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol pain reliever, and a really big band-aid. "It's turning… purple."**

"**It hurts real bad, L," Light murmured, wincing as he placed the band-aid on her nose. "Purple?"**

"**And red, yes." He disappeared in the kitchen for a split second, returning with a glass of water. "Here, take these." He gave her two pills and the water. Light did as was told, not surprised when she found, to her discomfort, that she could not taste. "Does it feel better?" **

**Light nodded, faintly. "Yes, I'm fine."**

"**But does it feel better, Light-San?" L repeated himself.**

**Light looked at L for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak, then Light accidentally dropped her water. Light gasped and leaned down to get it at the same time L leaned down to get it, and they awkwardly locked lips. Light gasped and covered her mouth.**

"**I'm sorry." They said in unison. Light blushed.**

"**I, umm, don't know how that could've happened, I…" L captured her lips again. Light widened her eyes, and then flicked them closed. L hummed, and pulled away, centimeters away from her.**

"**Interesting." He mumbled.**


	4. A Nice Talk

Chpt.4

**Light changed into the clothes L had brought her (it was L's average clothing to wear) while at the same time, thinking about L himself and why he kissed her **_**willingly**_**. It was certainly strange for one, and she kept thinking how unlike him it was. Just kissing her like it was an experiment or like a random hobby. It was utterly, totally, completely unlike him.**

**She slipped the white, long-sleeved shirt over her head, and to her satisfaction, it wasn't transparent, or uncomfortable. It felt almost fluffy, even. She sighed and tugged the navy blue jeans to her waist, zipped them up, then buttoned the silver button. They were a little too big, but that's what belts are for right? She strolled around the room to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. It was all just white, long sleeved shirts. Typical. She closed it and opened up the second drawer. It contained miles and miles of navy blue jeans. Light wasn't one to repeat her thoughts, but again, she thought, 'typical'. She closed that drawer, and opened the third one. Then she looked away, quickly. Boxers, Blue and black ones, to be precise. Light couldn't stop the thought from going through her head, but she had always thought L to be more of a… briefs sort of guy. She shook the thought from her mind, along with why she was over there in the first place.**

**She walked into the hotel living room and glanced at L before holding out her hand with the palm facing upward and saying, "You can cuff me now." She reached down to the hem of her pants and tugged them up, for they were riding low.**

**L looked up and nodded, as if he were already in deep thought and had forgotten about the cuffs. Actually, he really did forget, put he didn't really try to hide the fact that he forgot. He had a reason. Kissing your number one suspect for a vicious murderer is a big no-no. It's the biggest no-no in the history of no-nos. In fact, L could get arrested for what he'd done. It's crazy, but true. The only thing he was sure of is that he was curious, he acted on impulse and he absolutely did not enjoy it. Or at least he **_**thought**_** he didn't, but then again he wasn't sure. **

**'Who am I kidding, I know I enjoyed it! What kind of detective am I?'**

**L locked the cuffs in place, and motioned his hand toward the door. "Shall we leave now?"**

**Light nodded awkwardly and walked to the door, but she paused at the knob. She stared at the door and spoke, "L… why did you kiss me?"**

**Light noticed that L's eyes widened ever so slightly for a split second. "I do not believe that I know what you're talking about."**

**Light scoffed. "Of course you would say that. Of course you…"**

**L took Light's hand and spoke in a hushed tone, almost inaudible. "I wish to speak to you, Light-Chan, in private." L stated moving his head to the direction of the bathroom, so Light could get it. Light's brow creased.**

**"Umm… what's wrong with your neck, Ryuuzaki?" She pulled up her pants again.**

**L rolled his onyx eyes and glowered at Light.**

**Light opened her mouth to speak, but something in L's expression told her to hush up, so she thought twice. L walked her into the bathroom and closed the door, while he stood outside in the hallway. Then he waited five minutes before going in, as not to build suspicion. Once he was in, Light tried to run out, but the chain restricted her to go far. L pulled her inside, took her hand, and closed the door as softly as possible. Light assaulted him with a horde of yells, shouts, and the most frequent 'What the hell?''s. L brought his hand to her mouth and shushed her. Light furrowed her eyebrows, and L sighed.**

**"I needed to speak to you in private." L whispered.**

**"Why are we whispering?" Light whispered harshly.**

**"Light, you're an intelligent woman, I think you know why."**

**"Why don't you just **_**tell**_** me why?"**

**"Fine." He sighed, and spoke in a more audible tone. Not a whisper, more of a silent murmur. "There are cameras everywhere. People are constantly watching us 24/7. The only place that doesn't have cameras is the bathroom."**

**"Umm… your point being..." she let her pants fall to her hip-line. It wasn't worth the trouble.**

**"That you seem to want the whole police force to know that I kissed a potential criminal. Please, lower your voice."**

**"What about the whole thing in the living room? You know, where it **_**happened?**_**"**

**L rolled his eyes. "That's a blind spot, Light. Nobody would've seen."**

**Light pulled a sly, devilish smile off and murmured, "So that's why you kissed me back. Hmm?" she hummed, and it rolled into a chuckle. L blushed slightly. "Who would'a thunk it? L's taking the initiative!"**

**"Light, hush!" L pleaded. Light complied and smirked. "Thank you. I just wanted you to know, I have no interest in dating and I certainly have no intention of being attracted to the likes of…"**

**"L." Light spoke bluntly.**

**"What, Light?" **

**"You can let go of my hand now," and she pointed down to their hands, clasped together. L gasped indistinctly, and retrieved his hand. "You know, for a guy who isn't interested… you sure do act like you are." **

**"That's not the point. The point is that I could get arrested for this."**

**"Oh, so I can't?"**

**"Yes, you could if proper evidence is shown." L hushed Light with a look, then sighed. "We can't tell anyone what occurred, are we clear?"**

**Light sighed and said, "Crystal." She pulled up her pants. She couldn't take it. They were riding on her thighs, and that's not acceptable.**

**"Good. I want you to exit the bathroom exactly five minutes after me." L sauntered over to the door while taking off his handcuffs, and then said, "And if you're wondering, **_**maybe**_** I'm interested." Then he left. Light began to experience the longest five minutes she'd ever spent thinking. And the only thing on her mind at the time was L. Suddenly, L opened the door with a you-know-what you-did look on his face and said,**

**"You forgot to close my underwear drawer." **

**Light gasped, and L snickered. The door closed, leaving Light all by herself for the next five minutes with the heavy handcuff clasped around her wrist. Light groaned once she found that her nose was pulsing with pain again, and she leaned against the bathroom wall allowing her head to fall back alongside it while sliding to the floor. Light started counting. **

_**One alligator, two alligators, three alligators…**_

**L waltzed over to the couch and sat in his hunched position, still thinking. There were a few things on his mind that were bothering him. Three to be exact, and they fluttered around in his head like a flock of birds being disturbed from their wheat bread on the sidewalk by a single pebble.**

**One thought was as to why Light was in his underwear drawer, another was trying to figure out why he kissed her, and the last thought was trying to discover if Light was flirting with him. While he pondered that, he wondered why Light hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. It had been well over five minutes.**

**He got up, walked to the bathroom door, and put his ear on the wooden structure. He heard counting, but that's it.**

**"389 alligators, 390 alligators, 391 alligators…" he heard her muffled voice on the other side. He walked in, saw her on the floor looking drowsy, and remembered the Tylenol. It had been the one for sleeping, and L paid no mind to it. Light stopped counting and started snoring. **

**'Uh-oh. Not again. I'm not dealing with a sleeping teenager again.'**

**But L's hands were already lifting her and carrying her to the bed and setting her down. He took the handcuff off her wrist and pulled the covers over her slumbering body. **

**"Here we go again," he muttered to himself. He noticed her jeans were riding a little lower than they should. He'd get her a belt from his drawer when she woke up.**


	5. Phone Call

**Light squinted her eyes slightly at the blur of vision in front of her. It was all a big blob of white and black… something. The blobby thing beckoned her to come forward with it's… it looked like a blurry hand. Light obeyed and took a few steps forward, then hesitated. The figure was getting further away with each step she took. She took another step, and the figure continued to be further away. She started a full-blown sprint towards the object and she stretched out her arm, extending her fingertips, desperately trying to reach this being. She was running out of breath, and fast. She tried to figure out why she was trying to reach this creature, and she didn't know. She had absolutely no idea why. She just wanted it with all of her heart. She… she loved it. **

** At that exact moment, the figure halted. She gasped and darted right into it, forcing she and it to plunge into an empty void. She started crying and screaming into the beings chest. It had a chest? A caress in her hair was soothing her, and the being looked Light dead in the eyes and murmured, "It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Light knew that voice. She knew it and realized at that moment who this being was as the blur cleared from her vision.**

** "Ryuuzaki!" Light gasped, sitting straight up in bed and panting. It had been him in her dream. But no, it couldn't've been him. Ryuuzaki wasn't the type of person to hold you in his arms and whisper comforts in your ear as you plummeted into an abyss. He would probably be accepting his fate and falling into oblivion with a calmed look on his face and stating the obvious. Something like, "I believe there's a 0% chance of surviving this." And Light would say something like, "No shit Sherlock!" while screaming and gripping him for some kind of comfort. Either that or they'd both faint, because L is as much of a wimp as Light.**

** Light shook L from her thoughts and concentrated on bringing her focus back. L wasn't in the room, thank God, so he couldn't have heard her. He was most likely down in the investigation room. Although, Watari would be watching 24/7, just as L said. Damn… oh well. She looked down and noticed she had a tracking device hooked to her borrowed shirt, and she noticed that if she tried to detach it, a signal would be transmitted in waves to a device attached to L and/or Watari, immediately informing them of Lights escape or attempts at escape. It was obvious, really. Any little thing with a red beeping signal on it could be described as such. It was probably just there to replace the handcuffs. Great. This was absolutely marvelous. Now she had to stay and wait until L came back and took off the tracking device. Either that or go to him first… that could work, actually. She stood up and began her walk to the room where she thought L was. She took a fleeting look at the clock and sighed. It was 11:00 p.m. Fabulous. She was going to be up all night at this rate.**

** L continued to type on his laptop, while stepping into the elevator casually. The tracking signal never went off, as he would've imagined it to. Although, he knew Light to well enough for her to **_**not**_** take it off, and he knew that Light already would know what would happen if she took it off. Smart girl, Light-San is. He really had to stop underestimating people as often.**

** The elevator made soft dinging noises as the levels rose. When he finally reached his floor, a familiar voice gasped his alias and placed a hand to her heart, genuinely taken aback. "Jeez, L. You scared me."**

** L looked up from his laptop once more and said, "Yes, I suppose I did."**

** They started walking towards their room. "I was just about to meet you down there, Ryuuzaki."**

** "Of course, since you woke up to an empty room. You probably would want to know why I left you there, Light-San."**

** Light rolled her eyes. L was back to his old self, talking like one of those rich snobs that Light hates. Light sighed, heavily. "I already know why. You had to continue the investigation, and you left me with a tracking device to make sure I don't try anything. Also, Watari could be watching me to make sure I don't go anywhere I'm not supposed to. Of course you had the signaling device by you at all times. I'm sure Watari had one too just in case something happened, though I couldn't imagine what. I went to you solely because I was bored and didn't want to sit there waiting for you. As you know I have no patience, Ryuuzaki."**

** L nodded, reaching in his pocket, taking out the key and opening the door to the room that they shared. "I was watching the security cameras, Light-San, and I wanted to know why you shouted my name in your sleep."**

** Light blushed, severely. "It is **_**not**_** what you think." Light insisted.**

** "Of course, Light-San. Otherwise you wouldn't have been crying in your sleep. Well, it matters on **_**how**_** you cry in **_**those**_** kinds of dreams. You could be crying out, or..." **

** "L, please. Just stop. That's very inappropriate." Light murmured in a low voice. Her face was cherry red.**

** "I imagine that it wouldn't be as inappropriate if it were me we were talking about, hmm?" L spoke closing his laptop and pulling the handcuffs out of his drawer.**

** Light rolled her eyes, and tried to repress her blush. "Well, if you want to know what I was dreaming, just ask me."**

** L clasped the cuff around his wrist, then around Light's. "Alright then. Will Light-San tell me what she was dreaming, then?" he spoke while taking the tracking device out of his front pocket and deactivating it. He took the appliance off of Light.**

** "Well, you could say it was one of those weird running dreams where you run but you can never reach what it is your trying to reach."**

** "So it was me you were trying to reach, hmm." L presumed, taking his usual position in a chair. Light took a chair from a table and sat opposite of him.**

** "I didn't really know that for sure. It was a blur. Then I thought something, I forgot what, but whatever it was, it made the being stop." L nodded and motioned for her to continue. Light knew exactly what she thought that made the being stop, but she wouldn't dare say it. **

** "Well, I ran into it and I caused it to fall with me on top of it. Then, we started to fall into a deep dark void, and I started crying and clutching the being for some kind of comfort. Then the being started telling me it was going to be all right. I guess I recognized that voice as yours, and gasped. Then I woke up."**

** L brought his thumb to his lips and started biting. "You do realize, Light-San, that you are a very good liar. But I do know better, and I know you remember what you thought. Tell me Light-San, I won't be judgmental."**

** Light winced. L saw right through her mask. She had no choice, now. "Well, I thought how much I wanted to get to this being, and I convinced myself that I…" 'C'mon girl, just say it!' Light thought to herself. "…I loved it."**

** L's eyes widened inconspicuously and spoke in a low murmur, "That's very interesting…" then he pulled out his phone and called someone. "Watari, please do not be shocked about what you are about to see." He nodded in response to Watari's reply and said, "Thank you Watari."**

** Light creased her brow in confusion. "L, what was that for? Why would Watari be shocked?" L didn't respond, and just stared at Light. "L, what's going on?" L took a few steps toward Light, slowly.**

** "Based on what you've told me, Light-San, I believe I should explain with merely an action. Actions speak louder than words don't they?"**

** "Ryuuzaki, what are you talking about?" L smiled and shook his head, taking a couple more steps and standing right in front of her. **

** "I'm afraid this will shock you, but only for a moment." L murmured, before closing the distance between them. **

** Light's eyes widened and she gasped. L then inclined his head to deepen the kiss. Lights' mind was forcing her to push him off, punch him, slap him… something to stop him from doing this, but all she managed were a few gentle pushes and muffled 'no's. Then she gave up and put her arms around his neck while swaying from side to side. They broke for air, and then L's phone rang.**

** "Yes?" L answered, then his eyes flickered over to Light a moment before handing the phone to her. "It's for you." Light nodded and took the phone.**

** "Hello?"**

** "Hello, this is Watari."**

** Light froze on the spot. She had just kissed the one person in the world she absolutely could **_**not**_** kiss, and that one persons' guardian and helper in the case AGAINST her is calling her right after she kissed that person. There was no doubt she was a little freaked. "Uhh… Hi?"**

** "Light, I know exactly what you're thinking. Do not be frightened." **

** Light hesitated, but forced her body to stop tensing anyway. It wouldn't look right for her to be standing as solid as a frickin' brick wall, and that she knew.**

** "Alright. I've been watching you two as you know, and I've seen things and I haven't seen things. But, I want you to know that what just happened between you and L was extremely predictable. Now, if it popped up out of the blue, then I'd be worried. But I know L to never rush things, and I know you well enough to be careful. But promise me one thing, okay Light?"**

** Light nodded and said, "Okay. What is it?"**

** "Please, don't hurt him. That is all. You may give the phone back to L, now." Light handed the phone to L and as they conversed, she thought about her situation thoroughly. **_**Very**_** thoroughly. **

** Watari had said not to hurt him, and that had to've meant emotionally. But how could Light hurt someone who hardly ever showed his emotions? And… Oh shit. How could she forget? Oh god, how could she forget about that crazy bisexual model, Misa? The one L had forced her to date because she was valuable to the case? What were they going to do about her? Light didn't want to cheat on L even if it was L forcing her to. How are they going to do this?**


	6. Tck

**Sorry it took so long guys! I'm getting a bad case of writters block! Please give me reviews with ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note (No matter how much i wish i did... lol)**

**I think this one is way too short anyways... i need some ideas... arrgghh!**

* * *

**L brought his thumb to his mouth again. Tck**

**And again,**

**Tck**

**And it drove Light crazy with each little 'tck-ing' noise that followed. She rolled on her side covering her face with a pillow, but unsurprisingly she had no avail. She lay on her stomach, her fingers knotting up in the cushion.**

**Tck **

**She sighed, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "L. Why?"**

**"Hn?" he mumbled, thumb still hooked on his lip. He sat hunched over his knees, biting his thumbnail obnoxiously loud. **

**"Could you stop biting your fingernails?" Light asked politely. L subconsciously shrugged and took his thumb from his mouth. Light sighed and said, "Thank you, L."**

**Light closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep, then they snapped open. How could she sleep? Especially since she just **_**kissed**_** L, The greatest detective in the world, 10 minutes ago. Well, it was more like L kissed her… but still! That makes it even worse! Light covered her face with her hands and groaned a groan that sounded more like a whine. What if she **_**was**_** Kira? What if she didn't remember anything from her past **_**Kira**_** existence? What if she had been killing criminals? **

_**I do wish for criminals to die for what they've done…**_

**Light groaned again, flipping onto her stomach and forcing her face into the pillow. Then she hissed as the pillow made contact with her bruised nose. L looked up from what he was doing and asked,**

**"Are you feeling well, Light-san?" **

**Light looked up from her pillow and sighed. "I don't know." **

**"Does Light wish to sleep?"**

**"I can't. You know, I'm starting to think insomnia is contagious."**

**"That's impossible, Light-san. Would you mind explaining to me what's on your mind?"**

**"Well, other than the fact that my mind is racing, I'm fine." Light replied, sarcasm flowing in her voice.**

**"Are you upset because of the recent events that had occurred?" asked L.**

**Light blushed. "No, I'm not upset about the fact that you…" she tried to find the words. "…Kissed me. I'm upset about the consequences." She sat up and fumbled with her fingers.**

**L stared at Light for a moment, and then for a moment more. It appeared that Light was worrying about the situation as much as he was… which could explain the finger biting… But being the socially unaware insomniac that he was, he had do idea what to do. The first thing that came into his mind was to comfort her, but how could he do that? He just acted on instinct.**

**As Light lay down, L put his arms around her, causing her to gasp. L shushed her and stroked her hair softly. "It's okay, Light." He murmured, pulling her closer as they lay on the bed. Light blushed at their awkward position. She was lying with her back against L's front, who had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Wow. Were they spooning?**

**Well, she couldn't deny the fact that it was comforting to her. It was warm, he was soft, his steady breathing was rhythmic and calming, his warm breath was cascading down her neck… what was she thinking?**

**"Ummm… L," Light mumbled. "What are you doing?"**

**"Trying to comfort Light-chan." L responded. "Am I doing something wrong?"**

**Light sighed and turned to face L. They were nose to nose. "L, how are we going to do this?"**

**"Patience is a virtue. I believe it would be safe to wait until the case is done and over with."**

**Light closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. L pressed his forehead on hers, found her hands and intertwined their fingers. "Is Light-chan feeling alright?"**

**Light nodded and said, "But what are we gonna do about Misa?"**

**L nodded. "That is a problem. We'll deal with that once the case is finished."**

**"Alright." Light agreed. "And L?"**

**"Hmm?" **

**Light captured L's lips in a chaste kiss. "Good night." She murmured against his lips. She then nuzzled herself against L's chest and fell asleep. L smiled to himself and tried to sleep, **_**again. **_

* * *

**Light glanced to her left, then her right. She shifted in her chair slightly as she averted her gaze back to her computer and exited out of the application, Limewire, on the screen. She downloaded the new songs onto her Mp3, careful as to not alert anyone. She gently removed the USB from the Mp3 and placed it quietly into her shirt pocket. She had changed out of L's clothes that morning, because 1) Light didn't want to do any explaining, and 2) L said it would be wise. **

**The reason she was being so careful to get her music was not because she used Limewire. She knew perfectly well that L wouldn't care. It's just that L would want to check the contents of her Mp3 player while checking for evidence for Kira. **

**Just as she placed the electronic device in her pocket, L stood in front of her, hand held out and gesturing for it. Light sighed, gave it up and said, "I'll give you the playlist, too." She had written it all down before hand just in case.**

**She handed the paper to L, and L read everything off to himself in a quiet whisper.**

"_**Maybe- Yiruma**_

_**-Sex Therapy- Robin Thicke**_

_**-American Idiot- Green Day**_

_**-Love the Way You Lie- Eminem ft. Rhianna**_

_**-Concrete Angel- Martina McBride**_

_**-First Love- Utada Hikaru**_

_**-Ring the Alarm- Beyonce'**_

_**-Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson**_

_**-That Girl is Poison- Bel Biv Divoe"**_

**He plugged some headphones into the Mp3 player and sat listening. About a good four minutes had passed before Light swore she heard L start humming. Light glanced at L for an instant, then continued typing, passing it off as a coincidence… until L started mumbling the lyrics.**

**"…_Loud as you want to…hmm hmm…" _L muttered quietly. Light looked his way for a split second and smirked. So L liked her music, huh? Light chuckled as L changed the track. He probably changed it because she heard him.**

**L raised his brows at the next song. His hand started tapping the desk to the beat. He seemed to like it, and Light chuckled some more. L took off one earphone and asked, "Light, could you download some more of this artists work? _Green Day_ is it?"**

**"Sure." Light responded. The task force members stared at L with a little more interest. Matsuda mumbled, "L likes _Green Day_?"**

**Aizawa smacked Matsuda in the back of his head and said, "Shut up."**


	7. Misa's Jealousy

**L POV**

** I spooned another piece of caramel cheesecake into my mouth, and typed another sentence into my current document. I glanced at the camera display screen in the bottom right-hand corner of the computer monitor. Light slept silently in her bed. She had gone to bed two hours ago, and I had taken off the handcuffs, replacing them with a tracking device. She had asked if she could sleep without them… no, that would be nothing short of lying if I stated that. She had practically begged me, and I could not refuse. **

** And the fact that I could not say no, frightens me.**

** Nothing that has happened between Light and I was planned, or done on purpose. I'm very lucky Watari had accepted it like he did… though that doesn't excuse how awfully scandalous, not to mention **_**illegal**_**, it is. I'm not supposed to personally converse with my suspects, I'm not supposed to offer them my own clothes, and I'm definitely not suppose to let curiosity consume me around my suspect, let alone **_**kiss**_** them. It is not acceptable to the rational part of my mind. In fact, rational L is beating emotional L senseless, maybe even shouting profanities.**

** Then again, emotional L does prove a point… and I do not like beating myself up over my emotions. **

** I sighed, gliding my fingers through my hair. However, the state of emotion I am in is unhealthy for my career. I know the wisest thing for us is to halt everything until the case ends and Light is cleared of all suspicions.**

** But damn it all, I can't fall in love with a murder suspect. **

**I grunted in frustration, knotting my fingers in my hair. Why do these things have to be so… difficult, complicated… problematical. I'm used to detecting, problem solving and puzzling conundrums. The only emotion I've ever dealt with was interrogating poor families after a loved one was murdered. **

** I glanced up at the camera display screen, widened my eyes and tightened the grip in my hair. Light wasn't there. Light wasn't in the room. In fact, I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the tracking device had been flashing for a good five seconds. Light wasn't even in the building. I thought I could trust her… I thought I could…**

** "Ryuuzaki. We have a situation." Watari swiftly stated, stepping into the investigation room.**

** "I know. Light has escaped, but that is hardly a situation. We could track her with the…"**

** "She did not escape, L. The tracking device I have, as you know, has a sensor that can detect if the subject is conscious or not. Light can not escape while unconscious." Watari stated. "I have reason to believe that Light-san was taken."**

** My vision blurred and my heart dropped to my knees. "W-what?" I was surprised I couldn't even speak, due to the tightness in my throat and the sudden dryness of my mouth.**

** "I believe someone has taken Light, Ryuuzaki-kun."**

** My pupils dilated slightly and I placed the palm of my hand to my suddenly throbbing forehead, applying pressure, and resting my elbow on the desk. My fingers weaved their way through my shadowy shaded hair. **

** "How could this happen?" I groaned. "Never mind that. We must find her. I hope you've already activated the tracking device, Watari."**

** "I have." Watari confirmed. All of a sudden, Watari's tracking device sounded with a long, high frequency beep. "She is conscious." **

** "Good. Let's go."**

**Back to 3****rd**** person**

** Light woke up abruptly, panicking and stressing the fact that she couldn't feel her limbs. She couldn't move anything but her eyes and her breathing muscles and organs. She struggled to scream, but she almost felt that she didn't know how. She looked around and noticed that she was in a van, and her hearing was returning. The driver wore all black, and a black beanie, and appeared to have blonde hair.**

** The driver glanced in the rearview mirror, and grunted in frustration. "Damn… they're right behind me…" **

** Light noted the drivers' gender was female, and came to the conclusion that Misa Amane had kidnapped her. Crap.**

** "I see you're awake, Light-chan." Misa stated menacingly. "I bet the drugs have already taken affect by now."**

** Light rolled her eyes. Of course she'd state the obvious…**

** She turned a corner and pressed on the gas. "Light, don't think I don't know about you and Ryuuzaki. I've been watching.**

** "You see, I thought you and I could actually have a life together, Light-chan. I even planned it all out in my journal. It would've been perfect. But you just had to ruin it, didn't you? You had to have it your way, and your way involved you and L **_**together**_**. Why Light? What pleasure does it bring to you? Well I'll tell you something that'll crush your world, Light. You are Kira."**

** Light's mind shut off for a split second, and she mentally gasped.**

** "That's right, Light. You are the first Kira, and I'm the second Kira. You gave up your note so you could lower suspicion, and with the note your memory was erased. I bet your wondering what the 'note' is, aren't you? It's a supernatural notebook, called a Death Note. You wrote the names of criminals in it, and you killed them. You are Kira."**

** Light felt a tear escape her eye, and she tried to deny it. She couldn't be Kira. She just couldn't…**

** "And you know what, Light? If I can't have you, no one will. I'll kill you with the Death note, and then I'll kill myself so we could be together forever. Users of the Note don't go to Heaven or Hell, anyway." **

** Light's mental mind panicked. She didn't want this, even if she was Kira. She didn't remember it now, and she was willing to do the time. This wasn't right… was Misa holding a gun?**

** Misa stopped the van and grabbed Light, pulling her out like a rag doll and forcing the gun under her chin. "Step any closer and I'll shoot!" Misa Shouted.**

** Police cars and helicopters raided the highway she stopped at. L yelled over the helicopters' noise, "Watari, shoot the gun from Misa's hand!"**

** "Misa has it too close to Light! If I shoot, I'll kill her!" Watari responded.**

** L gritted his teeth, fiercely. "Damn it."**

** Misa smirked and kicked a satchel that Light hadn't noticed was lying on the ground. A notebook shot out.**

** The use of her mouth and vocal chords were slowly returning. Misa kneeled to the ground, still holding the gun under Light's chin, and touched the notebook to Light's arm. Light gasped and felt the rush of memories. **

** The memories stabbed her like a knife. Finding the note, seeing Ryuk, her first killing, her second killing, wanting a perfect world, hating L, wanting to **_**kill**_** L, meeting with L, meeting with Misa, using Misa for her own gain… all of it. And she screamed.**

** "No! No! It can't be! It just can't!"**

** "That's right. You better believe it."**

** L's heart quickened its pace. Why was Light screaming? "Watari, what do you suggest we do?"**

** "We must negotiate." Watari replied. "Or we can let them handle it."**

** L landed the helicopter and gripped his hair in aggravation. "Light…"**

** Misa jabbed the gun harder into Light's chin to add a threat, causing Light to cry out in pain.**

** "Shut up. Your gonna die anyway." She told her. **


	8. It's Over

**I tried to make as much detail as possible, but i suck... PX **

**oh well. Give me reviews or Misa will come after you in your dreams like Freddie Crouger (One, two, misa's comin for you...)**

**Oh well. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Light POV**

**Ryuk was hiding somewhere. Probably couldn't take the drama. I knew I was going to die that day. It was blatantly obvious. But I could see L, frantic and panicking, leaping out of the helicopter. I also knew that I loved him, but that I was Kira… and L wouldn't care for me. It didn't matter if I died or not. **

**L's face was torn between anger and sadness, practically screaming my name. I remembered that dream, the one where we were falling. "Don't leave me L." I looked straight at him, and made sure he heard. "I love you." **

**The tears were already falling, the pain already forming, eyes already growing to realization, before she bent my arm back and snapped it. I screamed, even though it did me no good, and the pain was searing. L screamed before it even happened. "NO!" **

**L took a step forward, and Misa cocked the gun slowly with her thumb. I was dead for sure, I already knew that much. But L wouldn't be able to cope, because I already knew he loved me in some way. So I smiled. "Don't leave me L, don't leave me." I murmured to myself. I didn't mean it how you think. He could leave me here to die for all I care, lord knows I deserve it. I don't want him to leave my mind, my heart. **

"**Never." L shouted. "I'll never leave you."**

**I my smile weakened as the sobs ripped out of my chest. "You don't understand, L!" I shouted. "I don't deserve you! I want to hate me for what I've done!"**

**L was obviously confused. "Why? What do you mean?"**

"**I mean that I'm…" **

**Misa snickered. "That's right. Tell him who you really are."**

**L furrowed his brows. "What?"**

**I shook my head, deciding he'll hate me anyway. "I'm Kira. It's true. All of it, Including the, 'forgetting I'm kira' part. I'm Kira!" **

**L paused everything for a moment, his expression blank but thoughtful. Then his world visibly dropped, as he dropped to his knees and cried, his shoulders shaking from the sobs. He put his face in his hands. **

"**I want you to know that I love you, L. I don't want to be kira. Please don't cry, just hate me." My broken arm throbbed when Misa punched it, to show her anger at my words. I didn't care.**

**L shook his head. "Light, I don't care if you're kira. I really don't. And that scares me. I love you Light, but too much for my own good." Light smiled. Of course he'd be blunt about it. "And you aren't dying today."**

**Misa chuckled. "Oh yes she is." **

**She seemed to have forgotten that the drugs only lasted momentarily. I admit it, I also forgot, but now I have to figure a way out of this… I slowly raised my arm that wasn't broken to find the gun, not letting Misa notice. I made everything fast. Grab the gun, turn around, sprain her wrist in the process (bonus!), and point it to her head. L ran up behind me and held my waist. "Nice move." He whispered.**

"**Thanks." I whispered back. Misa smirked, and giggled like a psycho maniac. **

"**I still have the note, dumb ass." **

**Light smirked.**

"**But I got the gun, and it takes forty seconds to kill me. In those forty seconds, I will be kicking your ass. Now what?"**

**Misa was silent. L whistled. "Damn…"**

**

* * *

**

**Misa was arrested for attempted murder, and for being the second kira. Light was interrogated later, and only smaller charges were pressed against her. She only killed criminals who killed. All of the criminals she killed would've been given the death penalty anyway. **

**Light's arm healed over time, and L made Light his assistant detective. Light did one thing on her own, of which she told L before she did it.**

**She gave up the death note, along with all the memories of even owning it.**

**Ryuk, who was watching everything unfold, laughed his raspy, mysterious laugh, and sighed. "It was fun while it lasted." He mumbled to himself. **

**L and Light sat together, holding hands and watching 'The Ring'.**

**Light giggled. "Well, I think we've won the 'strangest couple' award."**

**L smiled. "I suppose so."**

**Light leaned on L's shoulder. "You know you don't have to talk like that when you're around me."**

**L quirked a brow and said, "And what am I supposed to talk like?"**

**Light thought for a moment. "Improvise. Try talking like a rapper."**

**L chuckled and asked, "A rapper? Really?"**

"**What? Try it. Try flirting with me like a rapper would."**

**L paused for a minute, then put on a smooth face of an actor. "Aye gurl, no disrespect, but… damn gurl. There's just one thing, one thing I gotta discuss wit you… no disrespect." **

**Light laughed. "I didn't think you'd actually do that."**

**L smiled. "Anything for my fiancé'."**

**Light blushed and playfully slapped his arm. "You're too good for me, Lawliet."**

**"Am I?" he asked, capturing her lips.**

**Light put her arms around L's neck. "Yes. You are."**

**L continued to kiss her, passionately, and nipped her bottom lip. They lay down on the couch, and when L moaned, Light sat up.**

**"Not until after the ceremony. I already told you that."**

**L blushed. "I wasn't…"**

**"But you wanted to." Light told him, smirking.**

**HAZZAH! The end! X3**


End file.
